


Sometimes

by leeloque



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloque/pseuds/leeloque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Шерлок даже не осознает, что лжёт Джону. Всё равно это лучше правды.<br/>Первый фик из серии "В поисках нужных слов (Finding the right thing to say)".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177773) by [yourbucky221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbucky221B/pseuds/yourbucky221B). 



> Перевод также доступен здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1969010

Иногда Шерлок притворяется, будто слышит, как Джон возится с чем-то на кухне, заваривает чай. Их чай.  
  
Иногда Шерлок играет на скрипке и позволяет себе представить, что бывший военный доктор наверху не может уснуть, и что музыкой он помогает даже близко не подпускать ночные кошмары. Помогает ему.   
  
Иногда Шерлок заваривает чай на двоих. Не на одного.  
  
Иногда он просит Джона подать ему что-то, но ответа не следует, и ему приходится встать и взять всё самому.  
  
Иногда Шерлок стоит в лаборатории на том самом месте, где впервые увидел его, отставного военного врача с психосоматической хромотой. Но в этот раз никто не приходит.  
  
Иногда он останавливается перед Бартсом именно там, где стоял Джон, пытаясь представить всю ту боль, через которую он заставил его пройти. Временами не нужно даже представлять.   
  
Иногда он снова поднимается на крышу, осматривается, чувствует, как тело склоняется вперед, когда он закрывает глаза. Представляет, каково бы было сделать это по-настоящему. Не обманывая смерть.  
  
Иногда Шерлок игнорирует сообщения от Джона, а когда тот приходит, то он говорит, что потерял телефон во время дела. Теперь он всегда лжёт.   
  
Иногда Шерлок даже не осознает, что лжёт Джону. Всё равно это лучше правды.  
  
Иногда Шерлок притворяется, что не влюблён в Джона и вообще никогда его не встречал. Но беглого взгляда на кресло хватает, чтобы вернуться в реальность. 

 

 

 

 

***

  
  
Шерлок не знает, когда это успело произойти, но понимает, что сильно похудел. Все его вещи больше не сидят на нем должным образом, все рубашки свободно висят на теле, а брюки спадают. Но ему хорошо удается это скрывать. Теперь он всегда застёгивает пальто хотя бы на одну пуговицу, Лестрейд не говорит ни слова. По квартире он большую часть времени ходит в простыне, на случай, если миссис Хадсон решит зайти.   
  
Джон не приходил уже около двух месяцев.  
  
Шерлок начинает понимать, что Джон больше не часть его жизни. Он до сих пор проверяет телефон на наличие новых сообщений.  
  
Проходит четыре месяца с последнего визита Джона.  
  
Шерлок выбрасывает всю еду из холодильника, включая джем. Он больше ничего не покупает.   
  
Миссис Хадсон спрашивает, почему он больше не играет на скрипке. Он бормочет в ответ что-то о нехватке времени. Он не говорит ей, что разбил скрипку три месяца назад.  
  
Он больше не берется за дела Лестрейда. Он выдумывает, что клиентов и так достаточно.   
  
Он уже вообще не думает о том, что следует одеваться. Ничего из его вещей больше не подходит ему. Он просто ходит по квартире в сползающей с плеч футболке и пижамных штанах, шнурок которых приходится завязывать двойным узлом, чтобы они держались на бёдрах.  
  
Миссис Хадсон начинает готовить для него, как только замечает, что холодильник пуст, не говоря уже о кухонных шкафах. Он всё еще не ест.  
  
Однажды вечером он сидит в своей комнате, пока наступает ночь; ещё один день позади. Его взгляд сфокусирован на жестяной коробке прямо перед ним. Всего одного раза было бы достаточно, говорит он себе. Всего один раз, чтобы забыть.  
  
Когда Солнце встает, он сидит всё там же. Коробка так и осталась закрытой.

 

 

 

 

***

  
  
По прошествии уже семи месяцев Джон входит в квартиру с улыбкой на лице, немного растерянно.  
  
Шерлок даже не думает о том, чтобы поднять взгляд. Он и не думает смотреть на Джона. Вполне возможно, что это была игра его воображения. Он уже видел Джона много раз за последние несколько недель. Всё время лишь в своем сознании. В этот раз ничего не отличается.  
  
Рука Джона касается его лба. Взгляд Шерлока сразу впивается в его лицо.  
  
Этот Джон настоящий.   
  
Потом он уже не думает, он просто подается вперед, прижимаясь своими губами к губам Джона. Он закрывает глаза, и всё чувствует, и буквально растекается. Ему кажется, что он тонет в Джоне. Но он не против. Это куда более приятное испытание, чем последние несколько месяцев. Не настолько мощное, но это уже почти нежность, медленное падение накопившегося слоя эмоций. Сравнение этого с падением кажется сумасшествием. Он не считает это большим преувеличением. Он и есть сумасшедший. Сумасшедший в своей любви к человеку, который не будет любить его в ответ. Он и не думал, что в его жизни чего-то не хватало, пока Джон не пришел, прихрамывая, в Бартс в тот день; и теперь он знал, чего именно не хватало, и что он никогда не сможет это получить.   
После этого он не видит Джона еще месяц.  
  
Когда Джон возвращается, он хочет всё обсудить, хочет понять. Теперь он может нормально посмотреть на Шерлока, и он видит выпирающие под кожей кости, еще больше выступающие скулы, темные круги под глазами. Он снова уходит.  
  
Он возвращается максимум через час, на этот раз с пакетом.   
  
Шерлок удивляется, почему столько времени заняло понимание того, как вернуть Джона на Бейкер-стрит. Как вернуть его домой.  
  
Потом перед глазами все расплывается, веки дрожат, и он закрывает глаза, открывая их снова уже в своей комнате. Джон рядом, держа в руках тарелку с какой-то едой. Шерлок не отворачивается, он ест. Он ест, потому что Джон попросил его.   
  
Он совсем не сопротивляется. Он просто делает. Шерлок делает именно то, что говорит Джон, и вскоре он снова в порядке.   
  
Джон уходит.

 

 

 

 

***

  
  
Шерлок сидит в своём кресле, и он встревожен.  
  
В его теле слишком много энергии, слишком много требующего работы горючего. В его разуме теперь сплошной шум. А боль только усиливается. Шерлок осознает, что они так и не поговорили о том, что он сделал. Призрачное воспоминание того, как он прижимался своими губами к губам Джона. Он помнит, как Джон противился, но в общей сложности воспоминаний о том дне совсем немного. Он знает, что потерял сознание. Всё осталось нерешённым.   
  
Он пишет Джону впервые за почти девять месяцев.  
  
 _«Нужно поговорить. ШХ»_  
  
 _«Я занят.»_  
  
Шерлок больше не пытается. Он просто ждет.

 

 

 

 

***

  
  
_«Могу я прийти сегодня вечером? Могу захватить китайской еды.»_  
  
Шерлок ни минуты не колеблется, прежде чем ответить. Он звонит Лестрейду и говорит, что дело отменяется. Он говорит миссис Хадсон, что сегодня вечером ему не нужно готовить. Он пишет Майкрофту, что тот ни в коем случае не должен появляться без предупреждения.  
  
Джон приходит в семь с едой на вынос, и они сразу же приступают к ужину. Они погружаются в комфортную тишину. Шерлок обнаруживает, что улыбается Джону. Тот поднимает на него взгляд, сужает глаза и игриво улыбается в ответ.  
  
\- Что?  
\- Рад видеть тебя снова, Джон, - честно отвечает Шерлок и улыбается, прежде чем снова вернуться к еде.  
\- Взаимно, - отвечает Джон.  
  
Они наедаются досыта. А затем они садятся в свои кресла и разговаривают о всякой ерунде, пока Джон не говорит, что ему пора идти. Всё внутри Шерлока словно скручивается от боли.  
  
\- Джон, ты можешь остаться еще ненадолго?   
\- Нужно возвращаться к Мэри, - отвечает тот с грустной улыбкой.  
  
Шерлок смотрит, как друг уходит к лестнице.  
  
\- Мы так ничего и не обсудили, - наконец, выпаливает он.  
\- Что?  
\- После того, как я тебя поцеловал. Мы так ничего и не обсудили. Мы не говорили об этом.  
\- Что ты хотел от меня услышать?  
\- Не знаю. Я просто ожидал, что мы поговорим об этом. Не так ли люди поступают, когда кто-то целует кого-то? – он пытается понять, с какой стороны Джон подойдет к этому. Он борется изо всех сил.  
\- Почему ты это сделал?  
\- Что, прости?  
  
Джон вздыхает.  
  
\- Почему ты это сделал? Почему поцеловал меня?  
\- Я скучал по тебе, - признает Шерлок, - я ненавижу, когда тебя нет рядом.  
  
Джон опускает взгляд в пол.  
  
\- Я тоже скучал.  
\- Я сделал это еще и потому, что просто хотел этого. Я хотел тебя поцеловать.  
  
Джон снова вздыхает, словно ожидал подобного. Он поднимает взгляд, на его лице тоска. Огорчение.  
  
\- Ты не хотел, чтобы я тебя целовал, не так ли?  
  
Джон делает шаг к Шерлоку, протягивает руку, чтобы убрать пряди волос с его лица.   
  
\- Если бы ты не прыгнул, если бы не оставил меня одного на два года, тогда я бы до сих пор жил здесь, и я бы позволил тебе целовать меня, когда бы тебе ни захотелось.   
\- Но я прыгнул.  
  
Джон улыбается печальной улыбкой, ища своим взглядом взгляд Шерлока.  
  
\- Но ты прыгнул.  
  
Он подаётся вперед и целует Шерлока очень мягко, положив руки ему на плечи, словно поддерживая. Шерлок берёт от этого всё, что может. Теперь он понимает. Это то, что у них могло бы быть. Но не то, что может. У них никогда этого не будет. Это – то единственное во всем мире, что Шерлок не может получить. Именно то, ради чего он живет.  
  
Джон отстраняется и касается щеки Шерлока, прежде чем уйти. Они ничего не говорят о любви. Им и не нужно. Они оба знают, что это такое.  
  
Шерлок знает.  
  
Он не вернётся.  
  
Это не было началом чего-то нового.  
  
Это было прощание.


End file.
